Apologize, Bitch
by Michelle-And-The-Beatle
Summary: Sam's in a bad mood and he snaps at Cas. The angel goes to Dean for help on how he should handle that. Dean informs Cas that a great way to get an apology from Sam is to tickle him. Please Enjoy!


Sam was not in a good mood. It had been going on for about a week, and although he tried to keep it to himself, he let some of his annoyance slip out once in a while. His main target was Dean, and he tried not to say anything to Cas. Ever. Just because he liked the guy and thought he was sweet, and he didn't want to hurt him. But that string was getting thinner by the second as the week progressed. Sam was sitting at the HQ study table, a large ancient text spread out in front of him. He was trying to keep his mind alert and thinking by reading this old language. But then Cas walked in, a confused smile on his face.

"Sam, I have just discovered the most interesting thing about pickle jars," the angel said. Sam exhaled through his nose, trying to not sound frustrated as he spoke.

"Really... What about them?"

"I could not open the container, so I got a knife out in the hopes of cutting the lid off. But what I didn't expect was with the first tap, the cap came off quite easily," Cas was still smiling, looking so proud of himself, "Isn't that something, Sam?"

Sam had actually gone back to reading and he looked up at the sound of his name being called, "Hmm? Yeah, great, Cas."

"Oh, and Dean showed me how-"

"Cas," Sam said quite loudly, "Now's not the best time."

Cas's smile faltered, "Why not?"

"It's just not."

"I just wanted to share with you that your brother showed me how to pick locks if I ever needed to. It's such a human form of intrusion, but I think it is-"

"Shut up!" Sam snapped. Castiel stopped speaking abruptly, looking down at Sam since the hunter was still seated.

"I-I didn't know that this was-"

"Stop! Just... please, go away," Sam was glaring at Cas. The angel looked extremely saddened by Sam saying this to him. He turned around and walked to Dean's room, not bothering to knock. Dean was on Sam's laptop, doing whatever, and he looked up when Cas entered. The angel just seated himself at the foot of Dean's bed, hands folded in front of him as he leaned on his knees.

"Umm... Hey, Cas," Dean said. Cas didn't reply immediately, and just stared in front of him, eyebrows furrowed.

"Something wrong?" the hunter set the laptop down beside himself, looking at Cas.

"It's Sam," Cas answered. Dean sighed, knowing that Sam had been in a pissy mood as of late. But he was used to it. He really didn't want Cas to get in the path of the irritated moose, but now he had.

"Cas, I'm sorry. On behalf of him, I'm sorry that he flipped out on you. He's just been in a horrible mood."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know. I tried to ask him, but he just blew up on me, too."

Cas looked deeply troubled by Sam's actions, and Dean felt just terrible about it.

"I'm gonna tell him to apologize to you," Dean made the motion to stand up but Cas held him back.

"No, Dean. I would rather try it myself. Do you have any tips on how I can get him in a better mood? I do not require an apology if he does not feel like he should give one to me."

Dean thought about it, "I dunno, Cas. I really want him to say he's sorry- Oh..." an evil smirk came upon Dean's face.

"What is it, Dean?"

"Well, if you want to get both at the same time, I suggest tickling him."

Cas felt the corners of his own mouth twist into a grin, "Sam's ticklish?"

"Hell yeah. Ever since we were younger, but he would never let me touch him nowadays. I'm sure he couldn't object to you doing it," Dean had a wide grin decorating his features.

"So... I could put him in a better mood as well as getting him to apologize for yelling at me?"

"That's the plan."

"I'll be right back," Cas stood up and left Dean's room.

Sam had rested his head atop the large volume he had opened, eyes closed. He was trying to help himself simmer down since boiling over at Cas. Castiel snuck into the room, tiptoeing behind Sam and holding his hands up, poised to strike. He started by bringing his wiggling fingers down on Sam's exposed sides. Sam yelped, shooting up straight in his seat and using his arms to try and deflect the hands. He also threw his head back as he belted out a laugh, expecting to see Dean there. He was surprised when he saw the excited face of Castiel.

"Cahahahas! Whahat the hehell?!" Sam exclaimed, trying to fight off the afflicting hands.

"Dean suggested I try this method on you. It seems to be doing it's job," Cas dragged Sam out of his seat. But Sam wrenched himself from Cas's grip and made a run for it. But the angel ran after him. The hunter didn't pick the smartest place to hide in, bolting himself into his room. Cas used his mojo to keep the door open and tackle Sam to the bed.

"Cahas, please!" Sam was squirming around, a huge smile already on his face.

"I demand an apology, Sam," Cas started to lightly tickle Sam's stomach, "Where are you most ticklish?"

"Nohohot tehehehehelling!" Sam giggled.

"Oh? Then I'll just have to find out for myself," Cas smirked, kneading his fingers into the hunter's sides. Sam laughed, tossing his head back and forth.

"That is certainly not a bad spot, but it is not as ticklish as I know somewhere else can be..." Cas returned his fingers to Sam's stomach, making the hunter buck a little and giggle more. In all his squirming, Sam's shirt had ridden up. Cas noticed and ran two fingers along that exposed skin. Sam squeaked, bucking more, as laughs came bubbling from his throat again.

"Your stomach seems to be quite ticklish... You still do not wish to tell me where your most ticklish spot is?"

Sam shook his head, "NeheHEHEVER!" his laughter jumped up when Cas swirled a finger inside Sam's belly button after rucking up his shirt more.

"Never?" Castiel's smile was as wide as it could get by this point, "Never _ever_?" he picked up a thing or two from Dean when he started to tease in this way.

"StahahAHAHAP!" Sam continued giggling and laughing.

"Alright, I'll stop here. For now," Cas then started to drag his fingertips up and down the length of Sam's ribs, after pulling his hands out from his shirt. Sam's laughter came out fuller and louder now, matching the pitch of his normal speaking voice now.

"Sam, you are very fun to tickle. Do you know why? Because every new spot I travel to produces a different laugh," Cas was smiling, "It's... nice."

Sam was still giggling away as Cas went after his ribs, prodding at the spaces in between the bone.

"Cahahahas, plehehehease stahahap! Dohon't dohoho this!" Sam had a smile splitting his face, so that ruined the effect of his try to getting Cas to stop. The angel just smiled brightly down at Sam.

"I haven't seen you this happy in a long time. I would like to keep you this way as long as I can," and Cas kept inching his tickling fingers higher up Sam's ribcage. He noted that the more he neared Sam's underarms, the more the hunter struggled and laughed. Cas grinned as he said, "I think I may have found your most ticklish spot, Sam."

Sam shook his head, making sure his arms were glued to his sides to deny Cas entry.

"Sam, do not make me force your arms up..."

"PlehehEHEHEASE!" Sam's laughter jumped when Cas pinched one of his highest ribs. Castiel sighed, using his grace to lift up the younger Winchester's hands and pin them above his head, now having free reign on the newly exposed flesh. Cas stopped tickling him at the moment to allow Sam to calm down, but he couldn't keep the excited smile off of his face. He brushed some stray strands of hair out of Sam's face.

"Please let me go, please lehet me go..." Sam pleaded, pulling on his invisible restraints.

"You have not yet apologized for yelling at me, Sam," Cas begun to hover his fingers over Sam's underarms. Almost immediately, Sam burst out into giggles.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm soho sorry!" Sam repeated over and over, a dimpled smile decorating his face.

"Saham, this has to be your worst spot. I haven't even touched you yet," Cas giggled at Sam.

"I knohow! It's gonna tickle!" Sam was playfully trying to bite at Cas's tantalizing fingers. The angel just chuckled. He lowered his hands with wiggling fingers and touched down on each underarm. Sam squeaked, arms pulling at their restraints. Bubbly laughter spilled from his mouth. Then Cas pulled his hands back momentarily, switching to stroking a single finger on each armpit. Sam whined, biting his lip, a helpless smile on his face.

"Does that tickle, Sam?"

"Vehehehery muhuhuch!" Sam got out, already giggling because of those two fingers.

"Really? How would it feel if I did this?" Cas added a finger to each underarm, scratching lightly at the thin fabric of the shirt. Sam squeaked once more, happy giggles taking over.

"Tihihihickles, Cahahahahas!"

"It does? I couldn't possibly tell..." Cas smiled, quickly jabbing his fingers into the spot between Sam's hollow and the highest rib, eliciting a squeal and a rough jerk from the hunter.

"Just _how _sorry are you?" Cas pulled down the hem of Sam's sleeve and gently caressed the smooth skin with a finger. Sam's giggles escalated into high-pitched shrieks.

"Caha_HAHAS_! Nohohohoho!"

"Sam..." Cas purred, "You're just so sensitive here, aren't you?"

Sam started to blush at the teasing, the agonizing feeling not lessening in the slightest. Castiel noticed and his smile grew wider, he started to tickle his bare pits with added fingers. Sam snorted and jumped on the bed, head thrown back in loud laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHA! CAHAHAS! I-I'M SOHOHO SOHOHOHAHAHARRY!"

"I accept your apology, Sam. But to ensure that you will no longer mope around this household, I must do one final thing. But I don't remember exactly how it went..." Cas called out Dean's name, still tickling Sam's underarms. A few moments later, a smiling Dean entered the room. He had heard the laughter in his own bedroom and enjoyed the rare sound.

"I see you found Sam's tickle spot," Dean smirked.

"DEHEHEEHEHEAN! HEHEHELP!" Sam called out.

"I seem to have forgotten to do a certain method of tickling... I believe it's named after a fruit," Cas was smiling too widely for anyone to even assume he wasn't enjoying this.

"Allow me," Dean stepped further into the room. Cas kept his grace on Sam's wrist, but moved aside. Dean straddled his giggly brother, beaming down at him.

"Heya, Sammy. How you doing?" Dean rolled up Sam's shirt.

"Dehehehehean, I sahahaid sorry! Plehease don't!" Sam tried begging.

"Please don't what?" Dean bent his head down, throwing Sam into even more hilarity-induced giggles.

"Nohoho tihihickles!"

The fact that Sam even said that made Dean the happiest big brother alive. He pressed his lips against Sam's abdomen, already feeling the muscles tense, and then blew a raspberry. Sam shrieked and bucked, head tossed back in booming laughter. Dean focused his raspberries on Sam's naval especially, adoring the girlish squeak that accompanied it. But he eventually stopped and Cas released the youngest hunter from his bonds.

"Will you be in that, how do you say it...?" Cas looked to Dean, "_Bitchy_ attitude any longer?"

Dean laughed and even Sam chuckled a bit more, sitting upright on the bed. He shook his head.

"I didn't quite understand, Sam..." Cas approached the bed with wiggling fingers again. Sam gasped, backing up on the bed, "Nohohoho, I sahaid no!"

"No what?"

"Noho, I won't be a bitch anymohohore!"

"That a boy, Sammy!" Dean ruffled his brother's hair as Cas backed off again. Castiel smiled at Sam.

"Cas, uh, thanks. I needed that..." he said bashfully.

"It is no trouble. Just call when you need it again," the angel tried his hand at winking, getting the desired chortle of laughter from Sam. They would be spending much more time together since it was factually proven that Sam was always a bitch.

_~The End~_


End file.
